


Wine Scented Storm Clouds

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Under A Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean is under a spell and shows how he truely feels about Cas





	Wine Scented Storm Clouds

"You got everything packed? Remembered the gift? Check the oil? Fill the gas? Make sure you have a gun, salt, and holy water on ya?" Dean double checked while Sam hauled his luggage out to the car. "Yes Dean. Im an adult now too, ya know." Sam said teasingly, at his older brother. He was off to a wedding in Tulsa, where his freshman college roommate Jeff, had settled. Looking at the cloudy sky, he grumbled. "I just hope I can make it out of state before the storm sets in. Driving in the rain is such a pain." Dean hugged his little brother and caressed his beloved baby once more before watching it pull out of the driveway.

The clouds were dark and omounis. There was a sweet scent on the wind, though. A kind of floral smell that mixed with the scent of wine and the rain that was inevatablly coming. Dean didn't think much of it and shrugged it off. Little did he know, just above the lowest layer of clouds a devious web was being weved by a god, a funny naked guy, and a certain archangel.

This had to be, if there were to be one, the holy trinity of pranksters the universe had ever known. Dionysus, the god of wine and excess. He had been pressent at all the great orgies in ancient Greece and Rome and had had his fill plenty of times of nonsensical pairings. Cupids, the angels of love, had been at a few as well and one was now here plotting with the others but for his own innocent reasons. And last but most certainly not least, the archangel Gabriel. King of the pranksters who was here to half make his little brother's dream come true and half screw with Dean. 

Thunder shook the bunker as the scent wafted in through the front door just making it past the locking gears as Dean pulled the heavy thing shut. It was a nice scent that Dean somehow still hadn't noticed had entered the place with him. But no matter, its effects were taking hold either way. He became heady and giddy and a tad horny. 

Cas appeared as if he had been called. "Dean, are you alright? You look...why are you smiling like that?" Dean approached the unshaved, unwashed angel and without warning planted a big, wet kiss on his lips. Cas stood there too stunned to think. "D-Dean...I...what...why did you..." He stuttered. Dean just smiled in response and giggled like a child. "Come on Cas....its waiting for us."

Confused, Cas followed Dean down the hall and ended up in the doorway to the hunter's room. "Whats waiting for us?" He asked. Dean giggled again. "The bed you silly!" He then grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and flung him onto the bed, giving him no time to question it. 

Cas noticed the smell. He imediatly knew what was going on. He sniffed the air and whispered to himself, "Dionysus. And im willing to bet Gabriel as well, has something to do with this." Knowing there was no use fighting, he gave in.

Dean pressed his lips hard against the man's again, this time getting a welcoming opened mouth. They moaned into it enjoying the scratch of each other's stubble against their chins. The room was getting hotter as their bodies got closer. Dean hopped off the bed and quickly removed all of his clothes. Cas, deciding to go with the flow and wanting to impress the human, snapped his fingers. His clothes dissapeared from his body and landed next to Dean's on the floor. This made the man's jaw drop and dick harden.

Dean climbed back onto the bed and laid on top of Cas, kissing him sloppily and touching him everywhere. Cas moaned deeply and spoke in a lustful tone. "Dean, Iv always wanted you." Dean smiled brightly at him, "I don't know whats come over me to make me so confident all of a sudden but I have too. From the first time I saw you in that barnhouse, Iv wanted you. Iv wanted to kiss every inch of you. And now that I really know who you are, its not just your body I want. I want all of you. Body and mind. Be mine Cas." He gasped at the words and realized it wasn't just Dyonisis and Gabriel at work here. A cupid must be in on it too. Dean would never talk like that freely. But he was thankful and made peace with the fact that this may not have happened if they hadn't interveined.

They kissed once more before Dean began his decent. He did just as he said; kissed every inch of Cas's body. The sensations of his soft lips and rough stubble put Cas's head in a spin. Eventually, he was as giddy as Dean, giggling as he felt a tounge tickling his inner thighs. He gasped as he felt his manhood being swalloed down the hunter's throat.

"Deeean...", He moaned as he wriggled from side to side, smiling and whimpering. His hands rested lightly on the back of the man's head as it bobed up and down. Cas was trying with all his might not to thrust too hard up into Dean's mouth for fear of choking his lover. 

He was getting close and couldn't stop thrusting. They were both enjoying it way too much. Dean felt Cas's cock twitching and filling up. He moaned around it and bobed his head faster, licking and slurping as he went. "Dean I...ooooo...im gonna...uuuhhh....your gonna make me cum Dean...nnnnnuuuuhhhhh." And with the final moan he exploded into his throat. 

Dean bobed his head a few more times to get it all out. He was greedy and wanted every last drop. He swallowed it all and raised his head, looking at the panting, sweaty, mess he had made Cas into. He wiped his mouth with his arm. "What a gorgeous site." He thought as he stroked himself. 

Dean hummed a little moan and gave Cas his next direction. "Roll over baby." he said as he rose to his knees. Cas looked confused but trusted Dean and did what he was told. Once Cas was laid flat on his stomach he heard a sound. It was the drawr of the bedside table opening. Dean pulled out a bottle of lube and covered his cock with a generous amount of it. Cas laid there quietly enjoying the relaxing feeling of his balls being empty. Suddenly he felt Dean lift him by the hips. His face was in the matress and his ass was perfectly displayed in the air. "Im gonna put it in now baby." 

Up until this point in his life on earth, he had only seen some porn and only knew that his vessle didn't have a vagina. He wondered where Dean was going with this. But again, he trusted this human with his life and loved him dearly. He had no idea what he was in for.

Dean readied himself at Cas's quivering entrance and slowly pushed inside. Cas let out a yelp as he felt the hunter's considerable length fill him. He teared up but soon began to enjoy the full feeling. He hissed in pain as Dean began to pull back and then push forward. The pain soon subsided compleatly and his wet hole losened for his lover. 

Dean took Cas's hole greedily, pushing in harder as he picked up speed. Cas's groans gave way to moans and soon he was gripping the pillow in front of him hard and yelling into it. As Dean thrusted faster he moaned and called to Cas. "Ahhh....fuck! Cas. Your hole is so tight and hot. Fuck! Iv wanted to do this for ages! Ahhh! Damn it you feel good!"

Cas whimpered and cried into the pillow. It felt so good but hurt so much too. He was so confused. His mind was so blurry with lust he couldn't figure out if the plessure was outweighing the pain. Either way, he loved it and lifted himself higher, getting onto his knees, giving Dean more access. He arched his back and listened to Dean praise him, which made his cock twitch and begin to fill once more.

"Fuck yes Cas! Such a good boy. Yeah! Give daddy that ass! Mmmmm....fuck! So good Cas. Your ass is so good. Your so good. I love you." He heard the words spilling from his lips but didn't realize what he had said until after he heard Cas reply, "I love you too, Dean." That fuled him more than he expected it too and he began to leak into the angel. "Oh god Cas im gonna cum." Cas stroked his cock and smiled triumphantly. "Do it Dean. Cum inside me. Fill me up." Dean was shocked to hear those words coming from his angel but they fanned his flame even more. He thrusted into him violently a few more times and as he came he screamed the man's name.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Cas and panted over and over trying to catch his breath. He laid there with his legs spread wide. He was relaxed and enjoying his empty feeling. It wouldn't last though. Cas shot up almost imediatly after Dean had laid down. His cock was fully hard again. Dean watched in amazment at his stamina. He snapped his fingers and an iteam appeared in his hand. It was a baby syringe. He twisted the lid off the bottle of lube and stuck it inside. He pulled the plunger up filling the tube with the slippery liquid. He raised his eyebrows at Dean and said one word..."Ready?"

Cas pushed the tip inside of Dean's hole and pushed the plunger down. The tube emptied and filled Dean's ass with lube. He moaned a little and squirmed at the wet feeling. "Don't let it drip out now, Dean." Cas said authoratativly. He saw Dean clench up as he pulled it out of him. "Thats a good boy, Dean." Cas praised. 

What had changed? It was like Cas had flipped a switch in his brain and now was super dominante. Dean had never seen this side of Cas. Only during fights against powerful enamies. He wanted to see more.

Cas slicked his own cock with lube as well and stroked himself a few times before lifting Dean's legs up and flinging them over his shoulders. Cas gave no warning. He took Dean's ass like it belonged to him. He pushed in quickly and wasted no time with polite slowness. "Ah...Cas fuck...slow down it hurts." Cas ignored him and laughed. "No no Dean. Iv seen you when your alone. I know the kind of abuse this asshole can take. Your a very very naughty boy Dean. Now, give that ass to daddy!" He screamed and moaned in response and almost chuckled at Cas using the same line as himself.

Cas pushed in violently making Dean lose his breath a few times. Dean's prostate was starting to swell from the constant slamming it was receieveing. He couldnt believe how close he was to cumming again. "Dean, your ass is perfect. Im gonna cum again." Cas called. Dean was in a similar state but could only moan. They both exploded at the same time. Dean's ass was full of Cas's cum. His stomach was covered in his own. Cas pulled out and it leaked onto the bed. They both relaxed and finally both caught their breath.

A sound made them both jump. It was a knocking at the bedroom door. Dean reached for the gun in his bedside table. He got up and flung open the door, still naked. It was Sam. He quickly covered up. 

"What happened? Why are you back so early? Did the wedding get called off?" He asked. Sam sheilded his eyes. He noticed Cas on the bed and gasped. "Oh wow. Geez. So this happened. Ok. And what are you talking about Dean? Iv been away all weekend." Dean looked baffled at the words his brother had just said. He went to the other side of the room and looked at his phone. It was Sunday night already. The brothers looked at Cas. "I had nothing to do with this but I did figure out whats been going on." They sighed and listened to his explination.

The entire two days had passed in, what felt like, a two and a half hour period to Dean and Cas. It was a method Dyonisis had used at many of the orgies so people wouldnt leave the parties too early. He explained the reason behind the smell of wine and flowers and their meaning. 

After a while Dean understood and accepted what had happened. He knew what went on between them had been because of a spell but the feelings were real. Just because the result was because of magic doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened naturally. Dean knew Cas's true feelings now and they were mutual to his own. They could finally move forward. He was thankful to the prankster and his cohorts, even though it had caused him some lingering pain.


End file.
